


The Problem with Churches

by Sephone_North



Series: The Problem with Love [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, the problem with Churches is not that they hate everything so much, but rather, they love so so much.</p><p>Ain’t that a bitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Churches

_Leonard Church loves what he is not._  


He is not grace or speed. He is not strength. He is not power. He is intelligent, but nerdy. He is the person who is behind the computer screen. He is the one in the dark room.  
She is nothing like that.  
She is death incarnate, power in a sweeping grace.  
He is tech support. He is not a soldier.  
She is a soldier. She is the killer, the fighter, the Valkyrie of legend.  
He loves her like she is the air that he breathes. She is beautiful and he is in constant awe of her.  
But it is the soldier that dies. It is the hero that burns.  
And he loves what he is not.  
She was strong, and he breaks in her absence. 

 

 _Alpha loves what he cannot have._  
She is not his.  
She will never be his.  
She is a free spirit. She refuses to be tied down. She refuses to be in loved.  
Alpha loves her too much to let her go, because he can’t hold her down. He can’t keep her. It’s punishment to him to keep loving someone who refuses to love him back.  
Deep down, he wonders if he deserves her.  
If he even deserves love.  
He loves what he cannot have.  
He loves the thing that will break him in the end. 

 

 _Carolina loves what she cannot see_  
Carolina loves what she cannot see, which is love itself.  
She has seen what love has done to her father. She watched the empty shell of a man that he became. Love did that, so she spurns love. She will not fall into that trap. But love is there, whether she wants it or not.  
It is not only in York’s concern, in his staying awake to watch her train. Love exists in the way that Wash laughs at her skill, amused by how good she is. Love exists in the way that Maine takes a bullet for her, no questions asked. Love exists in the way that 479er jokes as they pull away from the explosion. Love exists in the way that her team rallies around her, fights with her, laughs with her, loves her.  
Love is where she refuses to see it.  
Love is placed in front of her like a glass of water on a table in front of the thirsting woman that she is.  
But her team falls apart, her family leaves, York dies.  
In that moment, the glass tips, and love is split and she has nothing left. 

 

 _Epsilon loves what he forgets._  
Epsilon is memories. That is his whole being.  
But the things that he loves are the things that he doesn’t remember.  
He doesn’t remember young Carolina, the little girl who laughed until her mother died.  
He doesn’t remember Allison, the soldier, the mother, the queen of his world.  
He doesn’t remember Blood Gulch, a bunch of dumbasses in a box canyon.  
He doesn’t remember who he was before.  
But he knows that he loves them. It’s ingrained in him, that love. It is a fundamental part of him.  
He doesn’t remember Tex, not really, but he loves her more than anything.


End file.
